


imagine being loved by me.

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, more hozier inspired fics lmao thank god, soft, this was gonna happen ok come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: And he’s calling out her name - not deputy but her name and it’s sweet as it rolls off his tongue.





	imagine being loved by me.

**Author's Note:**

> ok yes im sorry for having another fic posted literally not a whole day later but im dying here pls. last fic was inspired by Hozier's song "Would That I" but this one is inspired by "Talk" bc that song is legit ruining me... anyways I was gonna stay far away from writing smut but this... had to happen thank you.
> 
> pls let me know if you like this!!!

Her heart is pounding at the way his eyes are moving so slowly over her form - a wolf determining the value of it’s catch. Although, catch wasn’t the right term. Theo had willingly and ultimately let herself through the door and into his room. There were no threats or demands - no words had been spoken between them at all. 

Jacob’s eyes meet hers and she fights everything in her not to show a single sign of weakness. To not show that her knees were ready to give out and she was ready to run. But she had wanted this - she wanted to be here in his room and yet - watching as he sits up in his bed, sheets around his waist and chest bare to her, she can’t breathe.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him whenever they met or whenever she was alone in her room - thinking about things she certainly shouldn’t be thinking about - things that would get her into trouble. But even now, she can’t help but to keep imagining just every little thing - every caress and every breath and every desirable action she could do to turn this holy man into a sinner.

Yet, perhaps he wasn’t as holy as they make him out to be.

“Well?” Comes his voice, sultry and warning, and she realizes he isn’t giving her enough time to find her thoughts.

Theo swallows hard and she takes careful - slightly shaky - steps to the bed and her fingers find his collarbone. He can’t know that he makes her  _ nervous _ . She wasn’t nervous, she was always confident when it came to this - but he made her  _ tremble  _ and  _ weak _ . She wants to make him like that, too. 

Her hand moves slowly up his throat and to his jaw, tender - hesitant, and she leans in close, her lips delicate by his ear just to whisper, “I want you to set me free.”

And she swears his chest rises a little to quickly and that he is only slightly affected by her words. But she doesn’t have time to think about that as he grabs her and pulls her down roughly against the bed and towers over her. 

“You shouldn’t say such things, deputy. What would your militia friends say?” He says with scorn but his gaze holds an unsatisfied hunger. 

Theo smirks now, feeling that adrenaline that carries her courage back to her. “You scared, big boy? I wonder, can I make you a sinner before you make me a saint?” 

It was only then that she realizes his hands are pinning her wrists above her head and his gaze has turned into something wicked and dangerous.  _ It’s wrong to tease a starving animal _ . “Is that what this is about?” 

_ Fuck _ . She can’t stop her gaze from going to his lips and down his chest. “No -” She forces out before meeting his eyes. “But, it’s sort of hot to think about.” 

Theo tries to get her legs untangled from the sheets and in her distraction, Jacob leans down and his lips brush over her cheek, beard scratchy against her skin. His voice is low and she has to force herself not to react when he whispers, “Luckily, I love a challenge.” 

Jacob moves down quickly, tugging on her pants and roughly pulling them off. Theo’s breathing heavily as she anticipates everything that would be coming her way - this is exactly what she wants but fuck if she isn’t having thoughts. And he wastes no time when going down on her. 

“Ah, fuck!” Theo curses sharply, toes curling into the sheets and her head going back. He’s doing everything  _ she  _ would do and that thought alone is frightening to her. This is the first time they’re doing this and yet she wonders if he’s imagined her in the same way she’s imagined him. 

Before she can get any release, he’s moving away and trailing kisses up her stomach as his hands push her shirt up over her chest. His teeth nip underneath her breast and she’s biting her lower lip too hard. And then she’s tugging her shirt over her head as he pulls her thigh to his hip and pauses. 

Theo’s watching him now, blue eyes staring into even bluer eyes, feeling like time itself has slowed to a stop. Then he smiles, small and smug and she almost thinks she imagines it. “You want to be set free?” And his voice is so  _ soft  _ and barely audible over the sound of her heart beating ruthlessly in her chest. 

She nods slow as his thumb brushes over her lips and then down her jaw. 

He has no smile as he’s moving against her, but she knows he’s focused - concentrating - because of course he’s thought about this all too much. The way he touches her and kisses her body, all done by someone who finds it familiar - who’s done this many times over. It’s as if he knows her - every inch of her form and every curve and tender spot that has her calling out for him. 

And he doesn’t kiss her - not her lips nor her face and he holds back as much as he can. It’s only until she pulls his head up and captures his mouth that he tenses and stills. She doesn’t mean to but she needs it, she needs  _ him  _ and to feel like she’s being loved even if it’s all a dream - a facade conjured up in blissful lust. 

Jacob only stares at her as she slides her hand over his scarred cheek and her gentle lips kisses his. Her eyes are closed and she’s  _ nervous  _ but she continues and imagines him kissing her back. He’s hesitant at first, but soon it becomes intoxicating to him as well and he’s drowning in her - her taste and her moans and he’s no longer cautious as he holds her tight against him. And he’s calling out her name - not deputy but  _ her name  _ and it’s sweet as it rolls off his tongue.

And she can’t stop kissing him, she’d rather die than to pull away to take a breath and he doesn’t give her a chance to, crushing her under his weight as he moves and pulls her body close. Theo knows now that neither of them are able to deny this attraction between them and that they were never going to be able to turn the other.

She’d continue being the filthy sinner and he’d continue being the patron saint, but together they were purely divine.

And when they finish she is gasping for air, nearly clawing at his skin and losing herself once again. He’s burying his face against her neck with his fingers tangled in hair and he can’t move. Jacob’s breath is hot against her throat and she’s still clutching him so tightly and she’s too afraid to let go.

Neither of them say a word and it’s comfortable, because neither of them  _ need  _ to say anything. A single word could ruin this moment and the feeling and the way he was holding her and the way her parted lips were pressing against the corner of his mouth.

Theo didn’t want to be the deputy and she didn’t want him to be Jacob Seed - she just wanted to be two people tangled together being loved by one another but not  _ in  _ love.


End file.
